Saiyan Pursuit
by darkangel21892
Summary: When Bardock receives the board game Sexual Pursuit and brings it to Capsule Corp, who knows what sort of fun will happen.


This is kind of a one-shot. It will be rather similar to a Hetalia one I'm creating (I lack creativity at the moment). Anyway, this one will later have Vegeta if I have time to write the ending. Here is what I have so far...

On his way back from dropping off Trunks at the daycare, Bardock ran into a strange old man. The strange man said to Bardock, "Wanna try a free board game? It will guarantee to bring you closer to whomever you decide to play it with."

"Free huh?" Bardock didn't see any harm in the board game and the man was frail and wrinkled. He didn't see any bad about a board game, other than in this time, board games were old fashioned and computerized games were more frequently played.

The old man continued, "Its just a prototype game. I am wanting to see if this game will get popular with you youngsters."

_'Youngster? How IS this geezer or is he just blind?'_

"Sure old man I'll take it. I bet the kids would like it."

"This isn't a game for little ones, youngster."

"Umm alright." Bardock took the box from the old man and continued his walk to Capsule Corp. He walked inside the main building to tell Bulma that he accomplished her favor. After waving to the receptionist, he followed her trail of ki to her room. He knocked his muscled sayian fist on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Bulma's muffled response through the door. Bardock twisted open the door handle and stepped into her bright pink room. Almost every fabric in the room was colored pink from the ceiling, to the wall, and even the carpeted floor. The rich silky fabrics of her queen sized bed were a lighter pink than the neon pink the rest of the room contained. She was busy at her surprisingly black laptop, typing away at the keyboard with a stem look on her face. Whatever was on the screen she apparently didn't agree with as she mumbled something in a deep voice. Bardock sat on her silky bed with the box on his lap, waiting for the cavalry sounding typing to stop. After a few minutes, Bulma slammed the lip of the laptop shut and set it on the soft floor.  
"Damn those idiots from marketing. Always having to mess thing up or delay things. Can't they see I'm trying to run a company here! Bad enough I have to put Trunks in daycare just to catch up on paperwork from them bastards." Bulma let out a deep sigh after her short rant.

"Don't worry Bulma, Trunks is just fine. He liked it there with those kids and he starts school in about a year anyway. He learn how to make friends there and the ladies who run the daycare seem nice enough."

"Ugh I'm so stressed out right now. My new boyfriends being a dick, thinking I should put poor little Trunks up for adoption, just because he's Vegeta's son. He thinks I should toss you guys out of your home and live with just him there. I told him to go fuck himself and now he's letting out marking secrets to our competition. Vegeta as you know, wants to go kill him for threatening Trunks, saying that the weak human should die for even the thought. I just feel like going far away on vacation but that won't happen til this mess is fixed." Bulma looked over to Bardock, _'He'll be better for Vegeta. I never had time for him, so I guess its natural even for him, to get sick of being alone. I know I get tired of being alone all the time. I mean look at Bardock bod he's smoking and has a great personality. Hehe I'm kinda jealous._

_*Flashback* Bulma was walking down into the gravity chamber room, going to tell the sayians that dinner was ready. She was about to shout 'dinner's ready' when she hear an interesting noise father in the room. She quietly walked toward where she heard the noise and peered around the corner. She saw Bardock completely nude, licking the cum off his lips. His body shone with the florescent lights above him, light bouncing off every curve of muscle. He was helping the similarly nude Vegeta off the floor._

"Hey Bulma you ok? You just keep staring at me and your starting to drool a bit."

"I'm fine really. I-I had a question to ask you but then I dazed off and forgot." Bulma's cheeks flared a pink shade like her room. When she went to advert her eyes from his concerned stare, she noticed the box in his lap.

"What's in the box?"

"Oh yea some strange old man gave it to me. Says I'll feel closer to the one I play it with. I wanted to play it with Vegeta but he's out training."

"Why don't we play it? I'm tired of computer screens and maybe a bit of fun will help relieve some stress."

"Uh sure why not."

Bardock took out the simple board out along with a deck of cards, a dice, and the small paper that was instructions. He set the game up, Bulma watching and aligning the cards in a neater pile. It was an orange rimmed board with a tan middle. It had 18 squares on the board; 9 of which were red, 9 white. They had little paper pawns almost like the ones in candy land. The dice had the 1 as a red dot and each square had its own symbol that Bardock couldn't quite understand.

"Hmm the instructions say 'roll the dice and if it lands on a red spot then draw a card. Then after to aim for the goal. Well I guess I'll roll first then." Bardock picked up the dice rolled a four and landed on a white space.

"Alrighty it's my turn!" Bulma rolls the dice, getting a three and landing on a red square. "I may have rolled a lower number but I got a card hehehe."

"What's it say Bulma?"

"Weird it says embrace."

"Like a hug or something?"

"Yes. Well gotta do what the card says." She hugged Bardock, feeling the warmth of his muscles through his cotton shirt. He felt her breasts on his abs, noticing that she seemed better, happier than when he first walked in. He ignored the weird voice in the back of his mind telling him to nibble on them. She had the scent of rich lavender. _'Funny'_ He thought _'Just like Kakarot's mother'_

"Well I can see how this would bring people closer together." Bulma said releasing Bardock from her clutches. Bardock rolled a three and landed on a red square as well.

"Look you got a red square too! Draw your card."

"Yea. Hmm." Bardock stares at the strange lettering on this card. He couldn't grasp their meaning, giving the card to Bulma to read.

"Sorry Bulma, I've never seen such different writing."

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it as long as you speak fine you'll live unless you want to read a foreign book. This is a different language than we speak here, but I can read it just fine."

Bulma then reads the card and says "Its telling you to kiss me."

"Huh? Wait. What should I do?"

Bulma sits closer to Bardock and points to her cheek "Plant it here big guy."

Bardock sat there. He had to follow the rules of the game but to kiss Bulma? What If Vegeta were to find out? It took him two years to gain all that trust, would he be just throwing it away?

"Gotta do what the card says Bardock. Its just my cheek. In some places it's a form of greeting anyway. Ok whenever you're ready." Bulma closed her eyes and had her cheek to him. The weird voice in Bardock's head took over and instead of her cheek, he had her petite lips.

"Bar—dock wh-at?" she couldn't finish the rest of her sentence as Bardock's tongue had made its way into her mouth while she tried to speak. She also heard a weird voice in her head, urging her to join in. She gave into the voice, kissing him back with a lover's passion. They're tongues played and wrestled, Bulma angling her head to make the kiss deeper. After several minutes they separated, catching their breath like they ran a marathon.

"I'm sorry Bardock. I didn't mean it, it's a game. It was nothing.. ok?" She saw the shame on his face. He shrugged it off, staring at the floor, trying to hide the bulging reason behind his shame.

"Do you want to play more or no?" Bulma asked him as he continued his carpet staring contest. He was going to say no but the weird voice started to take over again. He tried to fight it but he was losing bad. The voice even answered 'Yes' for him.

"Ok so it's my turn. Here I go." Bulma rolled a six and landed on a red square, she hesitated before drawing the card. She looked at the card with a shocked look. Bardock knew it was not good but the voice kept him still. She began to stand against her own free will, taking off each article of clothes until she was in her under ware. Bardock tried fighting the monstrous voice but the monster kept him staring.

"Don't look it's not me doing this! What's happening to me?" She was completely nude, her breasts slightly swollen, nipples hard and ready to go.

"My head won't let me look away. I'm sorry." Bardock strained to move but the monster kept him still.

"The card said you had to as well Bardock." She stated staring at him with a glazed look in her eye. Suddenly afterward, Bardock found the monster controlling his arms, removing his clothes as well. "Damn I can't control my body." Bardock cheeks were red from trying to restrain his shameful, now freed bulge, and the mind controlling monster in his head.

"Bardock, let's stop playing this game it's getting weird."

"Agreed. This is freaking me out." Bardock's hand started to reach for the dice, he kept fighting, trying to pull his hand away but it rolled. His shaky hand moved his marker to another red square. The card activated as his fingers touched the paper. The card read oral sex but Bardock couldn't read the language. His body moved and lay down on her silky sheets, Bulma getting on top of him, shoving her warm pussy near Bardock's face. He was hesitant, trying to fight the monster within, that is until Bulma swallowed him whole, sucking with moans that vibrated his dick in all the right places.


End file.
